


As Ye Sow

by CoralQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Attempted Genocide, Prejudice, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/pseuds/CoralQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little Fantasia or what you would call an alien gets lost on Earth it discover many new things about it. But in doing so the little Fantasia is forced to face some painful truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is group of beings that live in a place that is indescribable. Their home could bend to their will like their forms. These beings are called Fantasias. However they weren’t always like this.

They used to live on a planet just like the people on Earth. They resided in groups very different from one another. These beings often had viewpoints of the world that always contradicted their neighbors. Sometimes they ignored each other. Other times they’d pick a fight. Marriage and trade in different clans of beings was rare to nonexistent. Some purposely wanted to fight with each other, others didn’t care that much at all. Either way they were living happily within their own group. But like with all things that could never have lasted forever.

One day a mysterious force came to the younglings of each tribe and told them that they needed to join the groups together and leave if they wanted to survive. The little ones while all different were easily manipulated into doing whatever they were instructed. They met up with the children of other tribes to talk about what had happened and find out more about each other. As they grew older the bonds between became stronger. Many were willing to place all of their trust in them and the mysterious force rather than their own parents.

As they grew up the force told them their world would soon come to end and that they would perish if they did not do something. It told them they must steal the resources from their tribes and gather them in order to build a portal to a safe haven. Since this force had never been wrong before the children happily agreed to all of this.

The children did everything to get those items. They lied, stole and even harmed their own tribe mates to please the force. Many of the guardians and parents were confused and horrified by this behavior. They had known some their children to be rebellious but harming their own kind went further than anything they had ever done in the past.

They tried everything to find out what was wrong with them. They bribed them and punished them but nothing worked. None of them ever found out about their meetings with their rivals’ children until the day of departure.

That day was the day their parents planned to attack one another in order get the others’ land. They didn’t just want to drive them out for many them they literally wanted them gone from the face of the planet. But as they met on the battlefield the children step in front of their enemies.

The parents ran toward their kids to grab them. But they shoved them away and forced them to look around at their home. When they did this they realized that their planet was falling apart. There were cracks exposing the center of the planet with steam coming out and the skies began to darken. They fell to the ground and asked, “What do we do?”

The children then showed them what they had been working on all this time. A portal appeared on the horizon. They told their parents that they must all go in single filed but if they pushed their rivals out of the way they would not pass through. In fear they quickly did what they were told with very few harming their enemies.

During their journey through the portal they felt pain as though they were being ripped apart. They kicked and cried desperate to escape. It took a long while but their journey finally ended as they fell into scenery. They realized their appearances weren’t the same and they had become formless. They were horrified by this and were ready to blame one each other when something happened.

The mysterious force finally revealed himself as a God. But not just any God, he was their father. He and his sister and created all of these tribes by their own tender hands. However the siblings had lost interest in their project and had left them alone for a little while with no memory of them. He had come back to reclaim and reassemble them.

The beings did not fully understand their father’s intentions but they felt awed by him so they willingly bowed to him. With that he began to work on making them trust one another after they had resented each other so long. He showed them what it was like for each clan and why they felt the way they did. He also taught how to use their powers, which they had gained by travelling into his world. Those powers were using to cast illusions and making it solid enough to produce objects. It took awhile but they finally got the hang of it. They eventually became the Fantasias.

When that time came their God announced it was time to introduce them to his family. He marched them down to where his sister and her attendants lived. By then his sister had given birth to her own children, which was why the brother had left in first place since he was jealous all the attention his sister got. But it didn’t matter now that he had his own children to show off.

The attendants, the Reapers who took care of them after their mother passed on to another plane, congratulated him for tending to his own creations but his sister did not. She saw them as a threat to her kids and started to feel the same jealously her brother had. But she hid it well and smiled as her children grew up and played with her brother’s.

However she showed favoritism towards the ones who she had given birth to and this lead to the downfall of both of the sibling’s kids.

No one knows exactly what happened but the Fantasias did some wrong to one of the sister’s children, which caused her to demand the deaths of everyone of them. She and her children razed their homes and killed a great many of them. Then she demanded that her brother destroy them all.

But when she said that that was when her brother’s love for her turned to hate. He pretended to kill his remaining children and hid them somewhere they couldn’t be found by his sister. The brother put some of the Fantasias who had been killed back together and brought them to life with no memory of what had been done to them. He then swore revenge on his sister and her offspring.

After a few Eons later the Reapers had finished constructing a world filled with water and plants. Around that time the Fantasias were making their own children just like their father before them. His face shone in pride but he worried that they may become harder to hide.

He was wandering around one day when he spot a young Reaper staring at something. He turned to what the Reaper was looking at and saw the planet cover in whimsy clouds, smooth patterns of water and green solid patches of land. He thought it was the most beautiful thing and he decided it would be the perfect for his children and grandchildren to live.

The young Reaper not knowing any better asked, “So what do you think it?”

The God pretended to be uninterested and said “It’s okay but I think there is something missing”.

“What is it?”

“Oh perhaps some inhabitants to live and thrive on it” he said. “I could provide some if you’d like”.

The young Reaper excited to receive advice from a God ran to tell the elders of it. The elders on the other hand were not so happy to hear this news. Most of the Reapers feared the siblings since they could kill them with one glance. They were terrified to say yes since they might destroy their creation but even more so to say no because they could terminate them as well. In the end they all went to the God to say yes.

He quickly brought his grandchildren to the Earth and planned to send out their parents later so he could hide them among their children. Unfortunately for him his sister caught word this planet and came to send her kids there. He could only watch in disgust as they boarded the planet, Earth, as well.

Once there the Goddess’ offspring became the fairies, the little people, the mermaids and the nature spirits such as nymphs. Her brother’s grandkids on the other hand became the animals of the world including humans. At first they lived in the world peaceful side by side not caring much about anything except survival. But then the siblings had to intervene.

The brother was the one to introduce the idea of farming to the humans and one thing led to another and the siblings were at again. The sister hated that fact whenever humans did something like herding animals or building structures it disturbed her kids’ home and culture. But the brother did not see why the humans’ progress was a problem. After all they were developing new ideas that benefited them and he was fascinated by it.

When she saw that her brother did nothing about it she took matter into her own hands. She created distrust and hatred among humans. In retaliation her brother refuse to do anything when the humans started hurting his sister’s children. She then created plagues and made sure they killed and enslaved each other. Enrage her brother led the humans to torment her kids more.

But when they started enslave her kids and do the most awful things to them he realized he may have gone to far. Likewise his sister had the same realization when her children began to steal humans away from their families and torture them. However they would never admit to any of this to each other.

They both tried to rectify their mistakes in their kin in their own ways. The sister treated them such care after they died and attempt have them forget the pain that was done to them. Her brother on the other hand did the same with his grandchildren but he did other stuff to. He had the Fantasias look after them and ones that could not rest to do bad things he sent through a machine that clear their heads. He had another to look after them at all times.

The inhabitants of Earth went through reincarnation after spending a little bit of time with their parents. But the sister’s children always came back to Earth as a mythical creature and the brother’s would always come back as an animal.

The only one’s who didn’t have to go through this was the Fantasias but they did go to Earth to look into it’s problems in more detail than their father could. Which is where our story begins.

 

 


	2. The key to my surivial

Before we get into this story there are few things you should know about Fantasias. They do this by shape shifting and sometimes even possessing beings although they are only allowed to do this for short periods of time. Fantasias have to make themselves invisible because if someone sees them in their true form the person burns up. The reason for that are that Fantasias are made of pure light and only a human soul can physically withstand it and even then the soul’s memories are scrambled from trying to get a full understanding of the Fantasias’ appearance. So often they keep tabs humans through objects called a mirroe. A mirroe show their children to the Fantasias at any given time. They keep them to protect humans from any extreme fairy activity and also as entertainment.  
Fantasias are loyal to their Father and will do anything to protect and obey him with some exceptions. Many of the Fantasias see their children as unpredictable and somewhat foolish. However they are fascinated by their ability to adaptable control the world around them. They are stunned by what they have created in past few years.  
Their children particularly the humans have gotten better no doubt about that. But like with all things there is still room for improvement. There will come a day in the distant future in which all the beings will be judged and the guilty will be redeemed although the process will be extremely painful. However rests assure Earth and all of its inhabitants are okay for now.  
Now Fantasias live in the limbo but the place where the limbo really are is in another dimension far from Earth. Although a Fantasia can pass through that one to get to Earth quickly by using a portal the same way that ghosts can. But they must be careful, Fantasias have fallen to Earth several time often for losing a human host. Those Fantasias either die or become sociopaths caring only about getting back to limbo. They also becoming more prone to attacking fairies if they’re even the slightest bit threatened by them. Even with their human hosts Fantasias whenever they are near fairy they start to feel sick so they often try to stay as far away from them as possible.  
Fantasias have many jobs they can do in heaven. Just like God they have the power to create souls for beings on many different places including Earth with pure light. They also give the souls who have passed on, a choice to go back to Earth and understand more or go through the process of purging. Purging is where a soul is placed in pure energy and the light removes any anomalies that prevent them from doing doing their tasks on Earth. So often most souls go back to Earth in a different form to perform a new task in life. Other than just hinting God’s will Fantasias come to Earth because they want to see what they are doing and report it back their friends and God to enlighten them.  
One more thing you need to understand about Fantasias. They are neither male nor female and most cannot have romantic feelings unless they become human. All Fantasias do love every being on Heaven and all the other worlds they govern. They simply don’t have sexual attraction. Fantasias are born through God bending light and giving it a conscious.  
This is the story about a particular Fantasia who didn’t fall but was trapped on Earth. The young Fantasia at first glance you would have mistaken for child. In way the Fantasia was a child he was only a few centuries old this is pretty young for a Fantasia. It was more devoted to playing with its friends rather than looking out for humans or being wary of fairies like the elders were.  
The older Fantasias tolerated young ones being ignorant to the evils of the world and only see the good things but sooner or later they had to show them the bad stuff too. The challenge is for the Fantasias to see how they weren’t ready to live amongst their children and just how dangerous the fairies were. They hoped to discourage any unauthorized trip to Earth by one of the kids.  
On the day of the field trip the little Fantasia was planning on watching the humans through the mirroe and showing off its abilities. The Fantasia was so sure that it would win the race between its friends this time around. So there it spent daydreaming about which tricks it would perform for the souls with its friend once the field trip was done. The Fantasia was so into its daydream that it missed the older Fantasias’ safety instructions.  
“Now kids although most of the creatures on Earth may seem friendly don’t try to approach them,” said the old Fantasia sternly. “They may not be as nice as they seem.”  
But before the old Fantasia could continue one of the young Fantasia’s friends asked “But won’t we be in another plane of existence so they cannot see us?”  
“No kids it’s time you start doing to other worlds in your physical form. While most of the time you’ll be invisible there will come a time where you’ll have to get a closer look which you can’t do when invisible” said the old Fantasia sounding bored and a bit depressed in his response.  
“With this mind you’ll be traveling to Earth as birds. Surely you all have mastered this form?” the old Fantasia declared.  
Most of the other Fantasia flashed to say yes but the little Fantasia was so busy daydreaming that it didn’t hear the question. One of its friends nudged it and it flashed as well. Had the little Fantasia actually heard the question it would have saved it a lot of trouble.  
“Well then everybody line up and stay together,” commanded the older Fantasia.  
The young Fantasia quickly met up with its friends as they turn to a lighter part of the darkness of their home.  
Each little Fantasia transformed into a bird of their choice whether it was a sparrow, a finch or even an eagle as they let themselves fall into the portal in the clouds.  
Seeing them the Fantasia asked, “why are they turning into fowls?”  
“They are supposed to! Didn’t you hear the teacher?” its friend asked incredulously.  
The little Fantasia said nothing not wanting to sound like a fool. As the line moved up, all the young Fantasia could think about was how in Limbo it was ever going to look like it mastered its bird form.  
Relax it told it’s self. We’ll probably be on Earth for a small while so I won’t have to keep my form up for so long.  
Although there was something inside the Fantasia telling it that it should talk to the teacher right away. The young Fantasia tried to brush it off but it wouldn’t go away. Nevertheless the Fantasia followed its friends as it took the form a sparrow. The tiny Fantasia carefully but quickly pictured the shape of a sparrow. The little Fantasia imagined the brown and black stripes on its dull gray fluffy feathers. The red brownish cap on its head formed as well as soon as the Fantasia thought of it.  
When the process was over it let its self-fall down the portal and the wind of Earth caught it in the air. The Fantasia spread out its wings to glide through the quiet soft breeze. The little Fantasia soon saw its peers and push it’s self towards them. It quickly flapped its wings to keep from falling to the ground and to steady its body.  
Finally it made it to the tree where its fellow pupils perched on a branch. There it sat patiently without opening its beak. Soon it saw other Fantasias in the form of birds come to them. The little Fantasia was stunned to see their forms, which were of colorful swallows, goldfinches and even a huge eagle.  
Wow they must spend all their time practicing. But no matter what I do I can’t get the hang of shape shifting. Everyone else can do without a second thought but I’m always the one to learn it last. The little Fantasia thought sadly remembering all those times when it envied all the others for their skill.  
“Is everyone accounted for?” asked the older Fantasia in the form of a barn owl.  
The owl looked around the tree and said “Good, now everyone stay together and try not to get distracted”.  
Then the owl spread out his great brown wings and let his huge eyes guide the way. The birds took it as their cue to take off. Everyone including the little sparrow hopped off the branch and flapped their wings. There they flew as gentle as the breeze itself. Well almost everyone the little sparrow was nervous about keep staying in the air and not falling to the ground below.  
The teacher saw this and he said “You should relax if you keep panicking it’ll make things worse”.  
This only made the little sparrow’s fear even worst. It began feel its heart going at jackrabbit’s speed. The wings on the sparrow flapped faster and faster. The tail feathers of the sparrow started to lean to both sides slowly. The sensation in its belly felt weird as if there was a snake inside slowly squeezing it and twisting it. I am going to fall. Oh Father please, don’t let me fall.  
But when the tiny Fantasia looked around it realized he was soaring way above its classmates and teacher.  
How is this possible?!  
It turned to see its wings going more rapidly than any of its peers. The feet on sparrow were tucked in so tightly they almost went under the skin. The little sparrow slowly unfolded his feet and stopped flapping so hard. The wind made sure that the sparrow’s descent was gentle.  
That was awesome. I can fly higher than anyone. I wonder could fly so high that I see the-  
The teacher speaking interrupted the sparrow’s thoughts.  
“Thank you for that demonstration” the teacher said sternly with his owl eyes glaring at the sparrow. “But please try not to get distracted by little things”.  
The little sparrow tucked his head in shame.  
“Now class we will going to many areas so we will not be stopping for anything. So please stay together and don’t even think about wandering off!”  
Almost immediately after he said that he flew south. All of the other birds including the little sparrow followed the owl.


End file.
